What You Can't Explain
by shadowtheo
Summary: Stopping an exploding man is the least of the Petrelli brother's worries when Nathan and a weak Peter get captured and carted off to an experimentation facility. Can they pull through and can the others find and save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

::Summery- Stopping an exploding man is the least of the Petrelli brother's worries when Nathan and a weak Peter get captured and carted off to an experimentation facility. Can they pull through and can the others find and save them in time?

::Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

::There won't be any of the other heroes in this chapter, but most should make an appearance at some point, including Claude! I love Claude. I don't think there will be any slash in this story, just brotherly love. Hope you enjoy.

What You Can't Explain: 1 When Destiny Calls You.

"Are you ready?" Nathan's heart sped up as a part of him wished Peter would say no, that he was going to be fine and they should just go for a drink. No such luck. Peter made the smallest of nodding movements, eyes never leaving his brother.

Nathan managed to force himself into a sort of temporary calm as he moved to his radioactive little brother. In one swift movement he wrapped his arms around Peter and jumped into the air, before he could change his mind.

The wind rushing past them only served to prevent the heat from actually burning him, although Nathan had no idea how damaging it was to Peter. His brother's arms draped loosely over his shoulders, not holding any real grip. Whenever a particularly bright glow came from Peter, Nathan could feel the otherwise limp figure tense up, hands curling weakly in his shirt.

"Just hold on Pete." Nathan wasn't sure whom he was trying to comfort anymore about his brother's condition. He had once believed that there was no such thing as an unselfish act, now he thought that this was as close as he would ever come to it.

"Love you Nathan." Peter murmured softly as he drew in painfully shallow breaths. Nathan held his breath lest he start crying, instead he held tighter onto the shaking figure in his arms.

As they reached a certain altitude the air turned noticeably colder, Peter pulled himself together slightly as the icy wind hit him. Through the cold and heat he couldn't tell which was burning him as he took a shuddering breath.

"Nathan, throw me!" He gasped out.

"What? No! You wont be able to fly after this if you even survive!"

"Well I certainly wont be able to if you aren't there to catch me!" The argument giving Peter the last spurs of adrenaline he needed to finish this. "Just toss me, fly away and then come back if I'm in one piece! I can at least hover to give you time."

Nathan found annoyingly that he couldn't fault his brother's logic, why sentence them both to death when there was a chance. They had nearly run out of time, Peter's body started convulsing as he let out a cry of pain.

"Do it!" Peter yelled as he stared at Nathan through red irises.

Without thinking a further thought Nathan grabbed Peter's hips and pushed him away as hard as he could, using the force to propel himself backwards and down faster then he'd ever gone before. He looked behind him just as a blinding light hit the sky along with Peter's screams, the force of the blast forcing him further back onto a roof.

Peter had managed to keep his momentum for a few seconds before he felt the blinding, ripping pain shoot through him, and then he wasn't aware of anything as he hurtled through the air in different directions even as his body re-attached itself.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan desperately scanned the sky as his eyes adjusted back to the dark.

"Come on Peter, you can't leave me." He begged silently to gods he didn't believe in to save his brother.

Just as he opened his eyes he saw a dark figure hurtling to the ground. Racing against the wind Nathan flew towards what he knew was his brother. 'Be okay, be okay, be okay.' He thought in a silent mantra.

Diving underneath the figure he was nearly winded as he caught the body. Peter's body jerked sharply and he coughed as his fall was stopped too sharply. Both cringed at the unhealthy click of his neck, and then the cracking sounds of it righting his position.

Nathan swiftly landed on the nearest roof, laying down the naked and bloody body of his brother.

"Easy Pete, deep breaths." Peter coughed and gasped weakly under his brother's instructions. He could barely focus through the pounding of his head and the sharp jolts of pain throughout his body. He was vaguely aware of Nathan's hand running through his hair. It had taken all of his power to regenerate after the explosion; he could feel his body ringing with the effort had taken.

Nathan saw Peter's eyes flutter open to rest on his own for a few seconds.

"I'm cold." He mumbled out. Only then did Nathan notice the fine tremors shaking his brother. Swiftly he tore off his once pristine jacket and wrapped it as best as he could around the trembling figure.

"It's okay, I'm gonna look after you, just rest now." Nathan was pleased by the soothing effect his words seemed to have on his little brother as Peter let his eyes fall shut, his head lolling to lean into Nathan's touch, his breathing returning to a steady, if shallow rate.

The eldest Petrelli relaxed as he felt the tension leave Peter. He was partly amazed and partly unsurprised that they had both pulled through. As he once again lifted his brother and begun the flight back to his house, he hoped that for a while they'd get a break from all this. Enough time for Peter to get back on his feet, and enough time for Nathan to decide how to carry on with his life. No longer was he going to shut Peter out.

Unfortunately for them, their break wasn't here yet.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan sighed softly as he watched his brother sleep. The bed seemed to dwarf him as he shivered slightly. Nathan knew he should get some sleep, but something made him stay in the comfy chair at Peter's bedside.

No one had returned to the large house yet, which he was grateful for, although he knew it was wrong to leave the others hanging, especially Clair.

Peter was now free of blood and in a pair of pajamas, Nathan was sure he was running a fever, but he'd done the best he could.

Nathan jerked as he heard a creaking noise outside the door, as he listened there was another.

Quietly standing up Nathan moved in front of his brother's head. He carefully reached behind him and shook Peter's shoulder.

"Wake up Pete, we've got company." He muttered as the door handle turned. Nathan was only vaguely aware of Peter stirring as the door flew open and he was faced with an electrical device. The sharp jolt of pain flared through him and he cried out before he fell backwards onto the bed and knew no more.

"Nathan. Nathan!" Peter sat up sharply and shook his brother desperately. As four figures drew closer he pulled up Nathan's body to rest against him, turning him away from the approaching figures. He couldn't make out any features about them, they were dressed in spy-like outfits, and torches they held shone into his already blurred eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded, trying to ignore his rising heart rate and twinging chest.

"We Mr. Petrelli, work for the company _EXODUS_. We were witness to the miraculous stunt of you and your brother earlier, and we've come to bring you in." The cold voice held a sick sort of interest as its owner moved towards Peter, finally moving to reach the bedside. "Yes, we're very interested in you two, especially you, Peter." The sneer in the voice sent chills through Peter.

In one fast movement the man reached out and grabbed Peter's upper arm, dragging him out of the bed and away from Nathan.

"Don't you want to put him under?" Asked another voice from one of the men carrying Nathan.

"No, he's no harm to us, not like this." Peter looked up with wide, dark eyes at the man keeping him upright. Much as he hated to admit it, he was feeling too weak to even stand straight, let alone use his powers or escape. The fact that the room was blurring and tilting every now and then didn't help. Peter new enough medicine to realize the overexertion had given him a fever.

"Come on, let's get these two in the truck." Peter assumed the man holding him was the leader. As the men carrying his brother passed he reached out to Nathan, only to be jerked away by his captor.

"Uh uh uh." He chanted, lifting Peter like it was nothing and maneuvering him out the room and down the stairs. "You be good or I will put you under, and then whose gonna make sure we're careful with you brother, hm?" The thought sobered Peter up and he tried to comply with the movements his body was doing. However the disorientated movements only aggravated his captor.

"Just stop moving will ya! There's no need to injure yourself further, and I'm more then capable of carrying your sorry ass." With that Peter let himself go limp and be moved through the house, he wanted to make sure Nathan was all right after all.

It all felt surreal as they went out of the house and were loaded into the back of a black van. His personal lift service and one of the other man stayed in the back as well, no doubt to make sure they didn't try anything.

Peter closed his eyes briefly as the cool of the floor of the van seeped through his hot body, he turned to the prone figure of Nathan and rolled over towards him, coughing slightly. The men had evidently decided that there was no need to tie him up.

Gently he ran a hand over Nathan's face and to his neck to check his pulse. He sighed when it was steady and strong, keeping his hand there lest it change.

They were evidently traveling quite fast as the van bumped and swerved sharply. Peter stayed lying on the floor, if he sat up now he'd only fall down a few seconds later.

As he lay there, holding Nathan close to him, he tried to ignore the lax grip that he had on his brother, the increasing sharp pain to his chest as he breathed in, and the heat and chills having fun with his body, sending shivers down his spine. He tried to focus on anything but his deteriorating health and hope. As long as Nathan was with him he'd pull through, his brother hadn't given up on him when he was radioactive, and for that he would be forever grateful.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

The van lurched onwards on the seemingly never-ending journey. After a particularly violent turn the van stopped and Peter coughed harshly, tears springing to his eyes from the pain it caused his chest.

"See, I told you you'd make yourself sicker." Commented the leader as he grabbed Peter under the arms and lifted him up off the floor. The coughing and gasping continued as Nathan and he were taken off the van and moved a short distance to a large lorry.

They climbed up the ramp and were once more left with the same two men as the others went up front to start driving.

"Alright, breath, come on." Coaxed Peter's handler, in sickening similarity to what Nathan had done earlier that evening. Peter couldn't help but do as he was told, lest he have a panic attack, he always had been a follower.

"That's right." The large man praised as Peter managed to return his breathing to normal level, eyes shut tight from the pain in his chest. He was aware of his hair being patted before he was dragged to the driver's end of the trailer and sat up. Now his hands were cuffed behind him and he was lent against the man's legs. He could see the same being done to Nathan next to him, their captors sitting on a bench like structure behind them.

The two men seemed to be designated to making sure they made it to wherever they were going in one piece. Peter's 'guard' wrapped an arm around the front of his chest to keep him upright as he shook.

Peter glanced to his side, head nearly resting on the man's arm, and saw Nathan stirring.

"Nathan! Wake up!" He breathed out weakly as his brother's eyes blinked open.

"Peter? What?" He stared around, finally deducing that his hands were tied and a pair of legs was supporting him. His gaze flew to Peter, who was pale save for an unhealthy blush.

"They saw us fly, they're taking us somewhere." Peter sounded just like he had at the hospital after they had flown, soft and tired.

"That's enough talking." Peter's captor announced with a hard edge to his voice, and moved Peter slightly so he wasn't as turned to his brother.

Peter himself found that he couldn't focus any longer and felt his head lean against the arm of the person holding him as his eyes fell shut. The last thing he was aware of was Nathan calling his name.

::Yay! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.

::Please let me know ya thoughts::

::shadowtheo::


	2. Chapter 2

::Disclaimer, I own nothing but my own imagination.

::Claude makes an appearance! As does some one else... I was mean to Peter in this chapter, but he's got Nathan right! Once more, no slash, brotherly love and more characters will make appearances in future. Enjoy!

What You Can't Explain: 2

"Peter, Pete..." Peter blinked heavily as he came to, hearing his name being muttered. He raised his head slightly to see Nathan looking both worried and relieved.

"What's going on?" He breathed out vaguely. The van was awfully hot and yet he was shivering, focusing on his brother's fuzzy face was difficult.

"Shh shh, don't try to talk." The two met eyes, sharing so much in a glance that Peter barely needed to hear the snippet of Nathan's thoughts saying 'I'm gonna get you out of here' to know what he was thinking. Peter remained blearily awake as his head fell back onto his captor's arm. He felt the limb tense for a few seconds before relaxing.

Nathan desperately wanted to comfort Peter, who was still looking at him whenever he opened his eyes. But their captors seemed to dislike much noise, and Nathan wasn't naive enough to think that they wouldn't be hit a bit if they annoyed them.

After a few minutes the truck gave another violent lurch that upset Peter's lungs again. Peter hated the feeling of loosing a coughing match for oxygen as he gasped desperately in between hacking coughs. His lungs were tearing and giving up at the same time, he was reminded of when he had been let out of the police station.

Evidently his brother and captors were getting as afraid as he was that he couldn't seem to get air. As he started to panic he was vaguely aware of the raised voices around him.

"Help him why don't you!" came Nathan's worried but authoritive tones.

"Pipe down you!" Came an unknown voice and the sound of flesh on flesh followed by a grunting noise from Nathan.

"Easy, stop panicking, breath Peter, come on." Peter felt himself being lent back slightly and his head tilted backwards as his captor moved and coaxed him. He once again found himself obeying the similar words and tone that Nathan used when he was ill. Gradually he managed to take steady shallow breaths even though he trembled with the effort his lungs were being put to.

"Hey can we hurry it up! This one ain't gonna last much longer here." Peter could feel his brother's eyes on him, but didn't have enough strength to focus on anything but breathing, remaining lax in his handler's grasp.

"Calm down, were here." Came a muffled voice from up front as the van screeched to a stop. Light shone into the back as the door was lifted up and the ramp dropped, causing the four seated there to close their eyes temporarily.

Nathan was dragged to his feet and shoved out the van; landing sprawled on the ground, where he was picked up more carefully.

"Careful moron, the boss wont be happy unless they arrive in one piece."

"Yeah well they almost didn't thanks to your driving." Snapped back Peter's captor. He was carefully lifted up off the floor, head resting weakly on the man's shoulder as he was carried out the van.

"Now lets get them in before this one kicks it." The words were said harshly but Peter felt the man hold him a bit closer, as if he might be injured by the words alone.

Nathan glared at each man in turn until he was pushed into a sitting position on the ground; Peter was set down next to him. But any eye contact was made impossible as a blindfold was wrapped securely around his eyes. He felt Peter flinch as he received the same treatment, he never had liked the dark, blindness was as good as. Suddenly their predicament seemed that much more serious, his rising heart rate was evidently mirrored in his brother as he felt Peter's breathing speed up.

"Easy you two, no one panics and no one gets hurt." Peter would have been panicking at the nothingness that he saw, had Nathan not subtly shifted so that their shoulders were touching.

Knowing that regaining his health was all important at the moment Peter lent fairly heavily on his brother as offered, tilting his head back into Nathan's neck to keep his airways open and steady his breathing. Nathan allowed himself to relax and think once more as he felt Peter calm down beside him. He didn't want to think about how vulnerable Peter must look, blindfolded, wearing pajamas and leaning on him.

For now they'd just have to wait and see what happened. With Peter ill and unable to use powers, and with him being unable to use his arms and therefore unable to carry said brother. Yup, they sure were up shit creek without a paddle here.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

It was a few minutes before they moved again, whilst Peter had fallen into troubled sleep, Nathan had listened for anything he could hear. Before he had been blindfolded he had caught a glimpse of several warehouses slightly hidden by trees.

The four men that had captured them hadn't made any noise until some footsteps were heard.

"This them, don't look like much do they." Mocked an unknown voice.

"You haven't seen them in action yet." One of the original four commented dryly.

"Well whatever, bring 'em right in, the Doc's got everything prepared." With than the footsteps left again and their captors approached. Peter let out a small noise as he was removed from the safety and comfort his brother's shoulder had provided. Nathan also was hauled off the floor.

Evidently the men wanted to waste no time maneuvering the blind folded brothers around, as Nathan felt himself being lifted and carried once more. He didn't understand why it took two men to carry him when it only took one to carry Peter, he wasn't much heavier if at all, he also found it strange that he was thinking about this.

Peter's breath stuck temporarily as he was hefted into his carrier's arms. Only temporarily had he been startled from his fevered sleep. He found he couldn't keep his heavy eyes open as the swaying movement of walking lulled him to sleep again.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

The next real thing that Nathan was aware of was the high-pitched scratching of a sliding door. He assumed they were in one of the warehouses as the air became stiller, the footsteps louder.

After a flurry of movement that he assumed was corridors and stairs, they came to a halt.

"Very good, put them in, and get that one sorted out." The calm and cold voice penetrated the air as the owner walked away. Another door was opened and Nathan was dragged inside. Judging by the footsteps two of the men had remained with them, he assumed the two that had been with them in the truck.

He was dropped to the cold metal floor and felt hands ghosting around his blindfold, removing it. He opened his eyes to see a very dingy room, several random pieces of furniture were littered around, all metal, there was an unhygienic looking toilet in one corner by a sink, and near him what looked like a bathtub.

He stopped his exploration as Peter was placed next to him, he groaned as the blindfold was removed, glazed eyes coming to rest on him.

"Nathan?" Nathan tried to reach his brother as both their cuffs were removed, only his arms were still held behind him, Peter's falling loosely to the floor where he made no move to lift them.

Peter coughed weakly as he was turned over. Nathan watched his brother's confused and dazed eyes as the other man lent over Peter.

"Hey! Hey! What're-" Nathan's protests were cut shot by a slap as the other man stripped Peter of his T-shirt and pajama bottoms, only left in his boxers. Peter let out a soft moan as he came in contact with the cold floor.

"Its for his own good, he's burning up." Came the unnerving voice. Nathan could only watch as Peter was lifted and dumped into the bath.

Peter's air left him in a harsh gasp as he was submerged in what Nathan realized must be iced water.

"Ahh, no no, c-cold." He stuttered out as his body shuddered under the water. Nathan could see Peter's panicked and scared face as he fought to get out of the bath deliriously.

"Its okay Pete!" Nathan called, attracting the younger's attention. Peter's wide eyes found his, Nathan could only imagine how fast his heart would be going. "Its gonna make you better. Just relax."

Peter let out a scared sob like noise as he breathed rapidly, still twitching under the water, torn between his survival instincts and his brother.

Nathan had evidently won out as Peter eventually stopped fighting, letting himself lean back into the water as he lost the energy to fight. He lay panting heavily against the side with his eyes closed.

The two captors exchanged almost relieved glances, and Nathan's arms was let go, although a precautionary hand was kept on his shoulder.

Nathan's gaze remained on his brother, wondering exactly what was going to happen to them here. At least if they were bothering to return Peter's health they probably weren't going to dispose of them yet. But that was only partly comforting in the grand scheme of things. And Peter's pale face was doing nothing to ease his nerves.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Peter was unaware of how much time had passed before he felt himself being hauled out of the bath. He spluttered as he was laid on the floor on what felt like a blanket.

As the soft material was wrapped around him Peter relaxed slightly. He let his eyes drop shut.

"Come on sleepy head." Vaguely Peter wondered why the man used such a soft tone with him. Once again he was picked up, he opened his still slightly panicked eyes as he was set into waiting arms.

Peter whirled around to see Nathan holding him protectively.

"Now you make sure that he lives alright? They'll be hell to pay if he's damaged prematurely. Nathan kept looking somberly as the demand was made, not breaking his gaze with the captors, Peter kept switching between the men and his brother until they had left the room and they heard the door lock.

Both breathed easier as they were left alone, Peter shifting his weight onto Nathan as they leant against the wall. Nathan held his brother closer as he felt him shiver through the blanket.

"Nathan, we have to get out of here." Peter spoke shakily and Nathan begun to run his hand through the younger's hair.

"Great idea, as soon as you can use your powers that might be an option. Shh shh, its all right, just sleep for now." Nathan patiently hushed Peter as he begun to get worked up over their predicament.

Eventually with the rhythmic movements through his hair, Peter stopped glancing around for an escape route, and calmed his breathing down, eyes falling shut. Only with his eyes closed did he realize how tired he was, and he fell asleep on his brother just as he had done when they were much younger, whenever he had awoken from a nightmare and Nathan was around.

Nathan smiled softly when Peter was asleep with the similarity of the situation, and let his own eyes drift shut.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

"Aww, well ain't that sweet." A mocking voice woke the slumbering brothers. Nathan and Peter both started, before either could react however Peter was grabbed by an arm and pulled into an upright position he could only just hold. His legs protested at the unexpected movement as the blanket was thrown off.

"Don't you start anything either." A third man warned Nathan who was crouching in readiness to aid his brother.

As Peter was turned around and pulled straighter, he felt a certain lightness catch his body for a split second. Nathan watched as Peter turned his head to face him, there was a renewed gleam of hope in his eyes. Nathan barely needed to see Peter's small nod after he thought 'they're back' to know that at least a bit of power had returned to his brother.

Peter was lead down a series of maze like corridors, eventually the three men escorting him stopped and opened a door.

"Enjoy..." Sneered one of the men as the door opened. Beyond Peter saw a sterile white environment, it was a lab. Only when he saw a table bearing restraints did he try to fight back.

His efforts of trying to jerk out of their grasps, kick, hit and generally disrupt the three guards came to nothing as they forcefully picked him up and strapped him to the table.

The thick leather straps on his arms, legs and chest refused to budge as the men stood back and watched.

Peter fell still as a figure loomed over him. Tall and well built the dark haired man sneered down at him, part fascination, and part malevolent.

"Well well, I have been waiting to get my hands on you, I'm sure we'll have a great relationship." A couple of the men sniggered. Peter looked around, breathing heavily, he was sure he should plead his case, but somehow his brain had disconnected from his mouth.

His focus was redirected to the cold man as he saw an object flash within his hands.

"In our time together I shall test these powers of yours, see their limits. To start with that incredible ability to regenerate after being blown up. I wonder how much of your rapid tissue growing that took up." The words registered slowly in Peter's mind, he was too busy worrying about the scalpel the man was holding.

As the tool descended to his chest Peter focused as hard as he could, to his relief, the knife flew out of the man's hand.

"Oh well done! But we can't be having that now can we..." Before Peter knew it another scalpel had replaced the last. Once again Peter managed to throw it away telekinetically.

The man was beginning to get pissed. Peter managed to rid him of another three knives, but he was panting heavily. The next time, as the figure brought the implement down, Peter only managed to make it jerk slightly in the man's grasp.

"Ah, run out have we? Not to worry, you wont need that power for this." Peter struggled, both physically and mentally, as the tool descended to no avail.

As he felt the cold metal pierce his chest he begun to scream, the world seemed to revolve around him sickeningly as the pain increased.

Miles away, Claude awoke with a scream of his own.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

The invisible man sat panting in his bed, well someone's bed, he was loafing at a deserted apartment. Usually Claude would pass of dreams as unavoidable, but pointless. However, this one had been real.

He had seen the poodle being cut like a frog at a dissection class in front of his eyes, heard the screams, felt his panic. This was no mere dream. The poodle was in a fix, and once again it had been placed on Claude to step up to the challenge.

He couldn't help but admit he had a soft spot for Peter, if only because he could see him when no one else could, and could do what he could do. Damn it all if he had gone and got attached to the man, but he just had that kicked puppy look about him.

And no one should go and re-kick his poodle after he worked his arse off to get him un-kicked, metaphorically at least, not physically evidently.

Now he had to face something he really didn't want to. He needed Bennett's help.

Removing from his trench coat pocket a phone he never used, he dialed for Bennett. After only two rings, not enough time to rethink, the man picked up.

"Claude, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh the pleasures all mine Noah I can assure you." The other man let out a short laugh. "I just thought you ought to know that the human bomb's been captured. Now unless I'm very much mistaken you've 'changed' your ways, so who could it be I wonder." Claude's usual joking sarcastic voice was met with the desired serious tone that showed Noah really wasn't a part of this, and would help.

"Where is he?"

"Well that's what I need your help for isn't it. You and whatever latest tracking system you've got."

"I'll send you the location of where were meeting, I've got to get Mohinder Surresh on the phone." And with that he hung up.

'Well that could have been more awkward.' Claude thought as he moved to the fridge to 'borrow' one of the owner's beers.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan looked up as the door opened, pouring light into the metallic room. He shielded his eye as something was thrown inside and the door closed. As the natural, for the room, light level returned, Nathan looked to see his brother lying on the floor, not making much effort at moving.

"Pete! Come on buddy its all right." Nathan swiftly turned his brother over only to be horrified by what he saw.

There were thin red lines all over Peter's chest, the majority were faint, but there were a few that were open and bloody, having been stitched up in a crude manner, others were raw looking.

Peter groaned as Nathan lifted him and moved back to the wall, wrapping his still mostly naked brother in the blanket.

"Nathan?" Peter sounded so weak and scared that Nathan once again found himself running a hand through his hair.

"Shh, I've got you, your safe now." Nathan heard Peter give off a soft sob as he lent further into his shoulder. "Shh shh, its okay, it's going to be okay." Because that's what Peter needed to hear right now.

Nathan stroked Peter's hair as he drifted off to sleep. If this had happened back home he would've left already to find and imprison the men who did this to his little brother, using his wide range of connections. Now he realized, that this was what Peter needed more, after all, it was what he would do to Nathan in a similar situation, if Nathan ever let him.

For now, he was just glad they were together again. Peter may have been going through torture, but Nathan had been in a torture of his own wondering what was happening to him.

The worst thing was, no one would be looking for them, as everyone who would be had seen the explosion. This would fall under the category of 'one of those days' for Nathan, even if it was to the extreme.

::Yay! Finished another, I'm giving this to you guys now cos I'm off for the weekend, so please leave me lots of nice reviews for when I come back!

::Thank you for reading, please let me know ya thoughts

::shadowtheo.


	3. Chapter 3

::Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

::I've been mean again so you are warned of hurt, and CLAUDE! who makes another appearance along with some more of the heroes crew.

What You Can't Explain: 3 What You Hold On To.

By the morning Peter's wounds had completely recovered, the stitches fallen out of their own accord. Nathan thought this a small miracle as he shook Peter awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" Peter was one of the people in the world who were constantly bleary and confused when they woke, Nathan was the opposite.

"Calm down everything's okay right now. I just wanted to know how you're feeling." Peter shifted his weight from Nathan to the wall and cautiously examined his chest.

"Better." He replied softly, running his hand through his hair. "I'd love a shower though."

"Yeah wouldn't we all."

"Although I'd settle for some clothes first." Nathan laughed softly at his brother's indignation.

"When we get out of here I promise I'll buy you the finest clothes New York has to offer." Both laughed, but underneath both were wondering if that would ever be a possibility.

These thoughts were cut short however by the scraping of the heavy metal locks on the door. Nathan noticed Peter subtly draw the blanket closer around him, the subtle increase in his breathing.

Four men stepped into the room, one was evidently in charge, and the rest were a mixture of tense, anticipating and relaxed. A bundle was thrown at Peter's feet.

"Put them on, you wont be getting anything else. Peter recognized the voice of the leader from yesterday as he grabbed the white T-shirt and sweatpants.

As soon as the clothes were donned, the men stepped forwards. Nathan noted suspiciously how the leader subtly blocked one of the others from Peter.

They were dragged to their feet and frog marched out the room and down maze like corridors. Nathan was becoming increasingly apprehensive about what was to be done to them. He knew he wouldn't be able to take what was done to Peter if it were one to him. He was better at dealing with things out of arms range, Peter was better with the personal aspects.

Not that he wished the ill treatment on Peter, nor thought that it wouldn't scar the younger, just that he would probably handle it better in the long run. Peter personally was thinking that he couldn't make it through this without Nathan, making a silent vow to himself to do all he could to prevent harm coming to the other.

"Here we are boys!" The leader announced as another set of doors was opened. It was a different room to yesterday, but similar.

Half the room was like a lab, tables and equipment scattered far and wide. The other half was separated by a glass wall, and looked down a sizeable drop to what looked like an indoor running track. Nathan was led through a glass door in the glass wall and down some stairs to the floor, Peter was moved away from the glass into the lab area.

When on the ground the guards left Nathan and returned to the stairs, which retreated somehow into the wall of the room when they were on the other side of the glass.

Nathan stepped back until he could see his nervous brother in the other room.

Peter jumped slightly as the evil doctor from yesterday made himself apparent in the room.

"We have some more tests to run today, but we thought you'd be more... Obedient if your brother was here with you." The threat was not lost on Peter, and he nodded slowly to show he understood.

The doctor smiled maliciously and moved to press a button on a computer.

Nathan felt the ground beneath him shift, looking behind him he saw a gap appearing in the floor, the two half's moving back into the walls as the stairs had done.

Nathan jumped easily into the air and floated a good few feet above the retreating floor. Swerving he looked down to the increasing gap in the floor, and automatically rose a few feet higher. Dark water lay rippling ominously as the floor of the now floorless room.

He turned around to see the four guards all with seemingly impressed or wondrous stances, and Peter looking at him and the floor anxiously, as if about to jerk out of the grip of his captors.

"It's okay Pete, I'll be fine." He said loudly to ease both of their nerves, flying a bit closer to the glass until the white-coated man through him a warning glance.

"Right, now you wouldn't want anything to cause your brother to fall now would you?" Peter wrenched his attention away from his brother to focus on the man.

When he turned around the man held a crate of balls, which he set on the table next to him.

"First I'm going to take some of your blood for tests." Peter never had any fear of needles, he was a nurse after all, but as the man approached him he couldn't help but shy away slightly.

The two men holding him forced him into a chair and held him still as the coated man proceeded with his work. After what Peter was sure was a pint of his blood was taken, he was stood back up. Feeling light headed Peter glanced back at Nathan, who was observing the scene critically.

The doctor returned to the crate of balls.

"Today we will be testing your telekinesis that you displayed so aptly last night." Peter gulped and stood straighter. Nathan moved to the left in order to see what was going on better.

"Well get ready." The two brothers flinched as the ball was raised.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Claude stood awkwardly at the side of the room, though you wouldn't see any awkwardness by looking at him. He stood next to Bennet in the apartment of one Mohinder Surresh. The man had looked the picture of shocked when Bennet had explained the situation and Claude had materialized in front of him.

The man had the air of someone who was continuously awed by his discoveries. Claude hoped the man never lost his earnest interest in them, it was a trait that slightly reminded him of Peter.

When he had arrived at the house, not only had Surresh and Bennet been there, but also a little girl and boy, a blonde woman, a dark man, a cop, and a teenage girl. Claude was pretty certain the girl was Clair, given the disapproving looks Bennet seemed to give at her presence.

"A motley crew if I've ever seen one, now shall we start or are we going to dilly dally all day." Claude's sarcastic tones seemed to break the awkward silence.

"We need Molly to find Peter and Nathan."

"Nathan? You mean that twerps still alive?" Claude questioned Bennet.

"He's not a twerp!" Apparently he had angered the little Barbie, and the woman by her disapproving look. Bennet merely sighed in an impatient manner.

"Yes. Now can we get on with this." For the moment both women stopped their glaring as Mohinder turned to the girl Molly.

"Okay, can you find Peter and Nathan Petrelli for me sweetheart?" The man asked politely as he handed the girl a map and two pins.

Everybody gazed transfixed as the girl pushed one pin into the map and leant back in a tired fashion.

"What about the other one?" Mohinder questioned softly.

"There in the same place, there's no need." She answered simply and fiddled with a bracelet. Surresh fondly stroked her head and handed the map to Bennet.

Clair, Claude, the boy and the woman all tried to look at the map around him. The cop simply turned his head away slightly.

"The warehouse district?" He asked shortly, causing all the starers to stare at him.

"Mind reader." Bennet answered shortly as if this was an everyday occurrence. "There a way outside New York. Lets go Claude."

"I'm coming to!" At the look that plainly said 'no' from Bennet, Clair immediately begun protesting. "They both mean more to me then you! And besides, I can't get hurt, and if you go and either get captured or die, I'll be found by someone sooner or later."

Bennet gave a long-suffering look, Claude turned to face the girl.

"Ah so _you're_ the indestructible cheerleader. I've seen a lot of you, or your powers anyway. Poodle would've gone a long time ago if not for you." Clair seemed a mixture of confused and happy by his statement.

"It'd probably do the poodle a lot of good to have a bit of a boost when we get there, who knows what state he's in." Bennet looked sour, but nodded tiredly nonetheless.

The blonde woman who had been conferring quietly to the dark man for a bit now spoke up.

"I'm coming too, you might need the extra strength. Micah-" She begun turning to the boy. "Your dad's gonna stay here, so you look after him okay?"

"No problem mum. Just be careful."

"I will honey." Claude turned away from the touching family embrace.

"I'll go as well, you might need a heads up." Announced the cop. Bennet nodded in acceptance and turned to face the group as a hole.

"Well let's go then."

"Yup! Operation poodle recovery commences!" Claude announced merrily as Bennet turned and led the way to his, luckily, very large car.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

"Come on, Just deflect them, you've done it before!" The doctor was getting quite aggravated. Peter had not managed to deflect a single ball. His chest and stomach was littered in bruises covered by the t-shirt, his lip bled and he had a single bruise around his temple.

Peter slouched in the grip of the men on either side of him as he coughed weakly.

"I told you I can't." He pleaded, and was rewarded by another throw to the stomach, leaving him gasping.

Nathan watched on in horror as his little brother was beaten up in front of him, now hovering right behind the glass, as if his nearness could somehow alleviate the pain.

"Why wont you just stop them!" The man half yelled. Everyone pulled back from their respective positions as he took out a gun.

"Whoa doc-" The protesting man fell silent as a shot rang out. Peter's strangled cry of pain was joined by Nathan's cry of 'NO' and the panicked responses of the four men.

Peter hung loosely from his holder's grips as he bled steadily from his collarbone, now undoubtedly broken. The two men holding him seemed in a state of shock.

One of the other men ran forwards and tried to stop the bleeding, causing the other two to hold him more firmly.

"Peter, stay with me here." The third man pleaded to Peter's pained eyes as he panted harshly. Peter recognized the voice vaguely as the one who seemed stuck to him as they traveled.

"Argh!" The doctor cried in frustration. Peter looked at him over the other's shoulders to see him raise the gun again. In sudden realization of where it was pointing he sprung into action.

Adrenalin fueled his actions as he pushed away his guards with his mind, suddenly able to, and turned in a run to where his brother was hovering, unawares of the danger, as two shots fired.

The first shot hit him in the left arm were he had been shot before, causing him to start falling. The second hit him right in chest, throwing him backwards. Peter was only vaguely aware of what was happening as he broke through the separating glass barrier and begun to fall. He felt Nathan grab at him as he fell, but slipped through his grip, seeing his brother's terrified eyes as he plunged down into cold water, the shock knocking him out.

Nathan had watched in horror as Peter was shot and fell, he reached out and grabbed at his little brother's arm, but the blood on it caused by a cut from the glass allowed the limb to slip in between his fingers. And once again in his life he saw his brother fall away from him.

Peter hitting the water seemed to act as a catalyst for a few things. The fourth man tackled the doctor and with the help of two of the others wrestled the gun from him and knocked him out. The remaining man dashed to the glass and begun to climb through it. Nathan half dived, half flew into the water.

As the cold water closed around him he struck around blindly in the dark until he felt a ghostly limb. Grabbing it he rose to the surface. Upon breaking the water he realized that what he had was a leg.

He quickly found the chest of the body and pulled Peter's limp form from the water, kicking as hard as he could to get the momentum for flight. As it turned out he could fly when wet, but he was slower by the extra weight of water and Peter.

The man made room as Nathan landed heavily in the room, laying Peter on the floor. The pale face beneath him didn't respond to shaking. Nathan desperately felt for a pulse, and when he felt none placed his hands over Peter's chest and begun CPR.

Thankfully Peter swiftly begun to cough up water, face constricted in pain. Nathan rolled him onto his side to help the removal of water when Peter also begun to cough up watery blood.

Nathan rubbed Peter's back and held his head helplessly as coughs wracked through the thin body, causing tremors to pass through him.

The man who had tried to get through the glass reached them and begun to check Peter's pulse, looking down to see the three bleeding wounds that had failed to heal.

The two shared a quick glance until one of the other men ran over.

"Quick get him to medical!" He yelled as he ran over.

"What about-" The other begun as he started to indicate Nathan. His words were cut short however as Nathan once more saw an electrical device pointing at him.

Feeling the familiar jolt of electricity he was vaguely aware of hearing. "Just to be safe..." Before he blacked out.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Claude once again awoke with a start, he was getting sick of having suck realistic dreams, it felt like he hadn't slept.

Claude had never drowned, so had never been brought back from drowning, he discovered it wasn't pleasant. He had been in the poodle's mucked up head as he coughed and hacked, and as he was shot. It wasn't an experience he enjoyed reliving.

Bennet looked at him from the driver's seat as he started awake and looked around, startled.

"Bad dreams?" He questioned in an only half mocking manner.

"We need to hurry it up, or the only place we'll be taking the poodle is a taxidermy." He was sure Peter wasn't dead yet, but that puppy wasn't given the nine lives of a cat and was sure to have his time called up sooner rather than later.

Bennet and the other squished occupants of the car glanced at him but didn't comment as they sensed the severity in his sarcastically shaky voice. The only noticeable reaction was therefore Bennet breaking the speed limit a bit more as they headed on their way.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan woke in a slower fashion then Claude had, but jerked awake quicker as he heard movement in front of him. He opened slightly bleary eyes to see a dark figure kneeling next to a whit one, he was also back in the metallic room.

"What's going on?" He was pleased his voice was only slightly slurred as his eyes cleared.

"The confusion's a side effect of the tazer, it'll clear right up." The low tone was right on the mark as Nathan recalled the events previously and sat up.

"Peter!" He exclaimed as he realized what the white form was and moved over to it.

Peter was pale, now only in the sweatpants, covered in bandages and breathing very shallowly. But he was still very much alive.

"The bullets were pushed out but the wounds didn't close properly. He's still badly bruised and has lost a lot of blood, he'll be on the mend for a while." The man informed Nathan as he gently moped Peter's face with a cloth. It was only then Nathan noticed the man wasn't wearing the normal mask that came with the spy like gear.

The man had short dark hair and a slightly tanned complexion.

"Why do you care so much?" Nathan asked in an only slightly accusatory manner. The man stood up and left, only pausing to glance at the prone form below him as he opened the door and then locked it behind him.

Once the door was locked Nathan moved beside Peter and ran his hand through his hair. The familiar gesture made him feel as though he was somehow helping his brother.

Peter moaned softly and leaned his head into the touch. Nathan chuckled, Peter was always looking for outward displays of affection, Nathan's more political ways of displaying it were often too subtle and guarded for him to understand.

"Thank you Pete." He whispered, as he would likely never thank him when he was alert. Somehow Peter seemed to understand as his head lolled towards Nathan, forehead resting against his palm.

Nathan sighed at their situation as he very carefully moved Peter so that his head was in his lap, and he was leaning against the wall. Once more he threw the blanket over Peter, only the noticing that his cloths were dry and there was a second blanket. Evidently not everyone here wished them as dead as that doctor.

Nathan shuddered lightly and wrapped the material over his shoulders. In that moment he was in two minds; he wanted Peter to sleep for as long as possible so he wouldn't wake up to the pain, but he also desperately wanted him to wake up so he wasn't alone in their metallic prison.

Rarely did Nathan allow himself such moments, yet again Peter seemed to understand what he was thinking. Maybe he could hear his thoughts.

However as Peter blinked his eyes open lazily a few times, Nathan found he didn't care how Peter did it. He merely bent down and laid a kiss onto hi brother's head, and then carried on stroking his hair.

Peter breathed out something akin to 'love you Nathan', before closing his eyes and falling into the steady breathing of sleep. Nathan gave Peter a warm look of pride before falling asleep himself, thinking that he'd managed to get a special brother, even without his powers.

Now he just hoped they'd make it through.

::Hehe, another one done, but this isn't quite the end of the brothers' torture, oh no! Hoped you enjoyed this one and let me know ya thoughts.

::I'm from the UK and I only know about two places in America and couldn't find them on a map. Therefore I hope you forgive geographical errors.

::I also hope that the other heroes I put in turned out okay, I ignored the injuries that they would have at this time only for the ease of the story, and because I like the character Matt. P.S. If there are any heroes you'd really like to see in this then let me know, I might be interested, also any ideas, I love hearing them.

::Thanks for reading

::shadowtheo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

And I hope Superlc529 notices I've tried to spell Claire with an 'e' here :) and a special thanks to Aurian's Flame for making me get this up tonight!

This one is long, quite mean in places, and Claude will be reunited with his poodle!

What You Can't Explain: 4 The Heroes Are Crying

Nathan was awoken by the unpleasant sound of retching. Noticing the familiar weight was gone from his lap he sat up and stared around.

Quickly he located the source of the sound. Peter was kneeling next to the toilet, ridding himself of the nothing they'd eaten over the last couple of days. Nathan felt a fierce rage within him at the thought of the hurt done to his brother.

Moving over to his shaking little brother, Nathan swore to get revenge somehow.

Peter took a few heavy breaths as he dry heaved the last couple of times. Nathan kneeled behind him and leaned Peter's weight on to him as he finished.

Peter let his weight sink to his brother as he panted heavily, face pinched in pain.

"It hurts Nathan." He moaned in an almost childish way. Nathan smiled softly as he remembered the times Peter would fall over as a child and was convinced his brother could make the pain go away.

"Shh, just relax Pete." Nathan stilled his brother's pained movements as he fidgeted. Grabbing one of the nearby blankets, Nathan reached to the sink and wetted it.

He proceeded to gently dab Peter's chest and face with the blanket, feeling him lean into the touch let Nathan know he was helping in some way.

"Now Peter, we need to think about getting out of here."

"I don't really think I'll be much help there." Peter coughed weakly as he placed a hand over his chest.

"And I don't think we have another choice here hm?" Nathan questioned whilst indicating Peter's bullet wounds.

"We stay here we're evidently not going to survive much longer." He commented in a seemingly un-caring manner, glancing appraisingly around the metal prison.

"But how're we even gonna get out the door, let alone the building? It's like a maze Nathan." It was a tell of Peter's condition that he wasn't scarily optimistic.

Nathan deftly took his little brother's pulse as he thought, finding it a little weak but otherwise fine, he sighed.

"I don't know Pete, but we've got to try." Peter recognized the exasperated tone Nathan reserved for when he believed his brother was being too slow or distracted to see what was right in front of him.

The familiar tone reassured Peter slightly. He tried sitting up so as to be more attentive, a natural reaction to his brother's tone. However, after a painful battle with his muscles and Nathan's restraining arm he gave up. He collapsed back into Nathan as the older soothed the frustrated figure.

"Easy Pete, calm down. All you need to do right now is rest."

"But maybe I should try using my powers or something. I mean, they worked yesterday, after a bit, maybe-"

"No!" Nathan sighed at his own harsh voice, seeing the tension it caused his empathic little brother. "No Pete," he continued in a softer tone. "You're my priority here, and your powers nearly got you _killed _yesterday, never mind whether they worked or not. Just take it easy okay?"

Peter knew it wasn't really a request, but the tone of Nathan's voice managed to relax him anyway. He knew Nathan cared, but it was always nice to be reminded of it at times.

He offered Nathan a soft smile; it felt like the first time he had smiled properly in ages. Nathan saw the genuine emotions behind the action and gave a rare smile of his own in return.

Just as Nathan was returning his thoughts to the great escape he was planning, he felt Peter shifting. The boy shifted so that his head was resting in the crook of Nathan's neck. Nathan noted the lax expression Peter was wearing and chuckled softly, gently he placed a kiss to Peter's head and stoked the slightly matted hair. Nathan sighed at that, Peter's hair usually held softness about it even if it hadn't been brushed or washed.

He remembered one of his girlfriends had always called Peter a 'soft breed', as if he was a breed of dog. But then again that girl had lived in a dog-obsessed family. He never gave it much thought at the time, but now he could see why. Even Peter's personality was soft; the way he moved was often soft.

Nathan chuckled at the thought, knowing that if Peter heard those thoughts he would be dealing with a rather indignant brother for a while.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

The driving was going as flawlessly as it was possible to go, given the levels of tension bathing the vehicle as it speeded on it's way.

No one had spoken since Claude's latest vision. Everyone was thinking his or her own thoughts, whilst also secretly thinking how tense everyone else was.

A loud noise caused all to jump, followed by the screams of Matt, Claire and Nikki. Bennet screeched on the brakes as both him and Claude turned to the back, thankful there were no other cards on the road.

"Ano... Where are we." Everyone's eyes boggled to see the two Asian men sprawled over the people in the back.

"Who're-" Matt begun, but was interrupted.

"HuggerrZ?" Nikki questioned incredulously as she realized whom the man lying on her was.

"Oh! Nikki!" The happy man scrambled in-between her and Claire to shake her hand. "Such an honor to meet you again. This is my friend Hiro." He indicated the confused shorter man who was struggling to sit in-between Claire and Matt. Everyone but Ando looked rather uncomftorble and uncontent with the situation.

"How?" Claire asked in wonder.

"Oh! I can teleport, through time and space!" The question on the use of his powers seemed to liven Hiro up considerably, he had the air of a child being allowed to once again tell his parents the new joke he had learnt.

"Ano... what is going on?" He questioned in faulting English.

As the five of them explained they were on a rescue mission for Peter and Nathan, Hiro spoke again.

"Flying man?!" Evidently he was appalled that the person he looked up to had been imprisoned.

Once all was explained, it was decided that the two Asians would join them on their rescue mission. Both men had been very confused by the use of the term 'poodle' by Claude, which quickly discouraged Claude into talking to them.

Where was the bleeding pup when you needed him? He had been desperate for his company. Claude never would have thought he'd miss him.

The van started once more.

"We're getting close people, so be on guard." Bennet commented dryly as they sped on their way.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan was getting really tired of being woken up by random noises. This time it was the locks on the door scraping, opening to reveal two men.

Neither were wearing masks today, one was the man who had been taking care of Peter, and judging by their statures they were the two men 'allocated' to him and Peter during the journey.

Peter had also stirred awake and was trying to pull away from him weakly, but couldn't quite manage it. The men stood and stared at the pair, until one set down a tray of food and the other moved towards them holding some bandages.

Peter at that moment decided to himself that he really didn't want anything to do with any of these people. He was scared, and now that he admitted it, everything seemed so much scarier.

He stopped trying to get up as the man drew closer, and automatically moved further into Nathan, drawing his knees up as a shield.

Nathan felt his brother's subconscious movement, and so instinctively moved his hand from Peter's shoulder to hold him more securely. If Peter was admitting to himself that he was scared, and had turned to him, then Nathan would do all in his power to make him feel safe. It was instinctual, he thought as he curled Peter into his embrace. He could feel his brother's heart racing.

"We don't want to hurt you." The dark haired man tried to coax Peter out of the safety of his brother's arms. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere as Peter turned his head so that it was further buried in Nathan's neck, he turned to Nathan instead.

"We just need to change his bandages." Nathan nodded guardedly and unwrapped from Peter slightly, who was evidently terrified.

Peter flinched and shook as hands eased off the old bandages and began to replace them. He knew he was overreacting, but somehow he just couldn't shake the panic that had flooded his body. Memories of being held down whilst tortured coursed through him.

Normally he longed for physical contact, but yesterday he had been hit repeatedly and even shot whilst held in the hands of other's. It shook him to the core. It would have been better if the hands were the ones delivering punishment, but they were just restraining him, offering him comfort and pain at the same time.

Nathan hated seeing Peter's sudden aversion to being touched, when was usually fine with it, as oppose to Nathan's general dislike, apart from when it came to his brother of course.

He tried his best to relax his panicked brother, running his fingers through the dark hair and shushing him whenever there was a particularly bad flinch. He met the eyes of the guard as he finished bandaging Peter's chest, he was surprised at the look of pain he saw there. Peter's reaction evidently had this man troubled as well, for the life of him Nathan couldn't figure out why.

"I just need to re-wrap his arm, then it's over, I promise." Nathan thought the last bit may have been directed at the un-responsive Peter, but wasn't sure.

"We can't do much for mending the bone, but its all we can do-" Nathan interrupted in shock.

"What do you mean 'mending the bone'?"

"His arm was broken as the bullet passed through. You didn't know?" Nathan gazed down at his little brother, only now noticing the way he had the limb curled to his chest, holding it with the other.

"Oh Pete." He muttered so soft that only Peter heard, raising his head a fraction upwards to gaze questioningly at Nathan. He nearly flinched to see the fear in his eyes. "Nearly over buddy, just hang in there."

Peter nodded minimally, and Nathan turned him so that the man could get to his arm, hating the way he had to hold Peter steady as he tried to pull his arm away. Nathan worried about the erratic beating of his heart, but knew it was just the panic.

During the re-wrapping of his arm Peter flinched both from fear and pain, something akin to having actual pins and needles hammered into his arm.

As soon as the man drew back, Peter bolted with new energy to the toilet, and proceeded to vomit again, Nathan didn't know what he had left to give.

He moved after Peter, holding him securely as he threw up, making sure to hold his bangs out of his face, as Peter was evidently too far gone to care. As he finished he collapsed back onto Nathan, breathing shallowly and trembling.

Nathan leant against the wall and wrapped the nearby blanket around Peter once more. Holding the shaking figure close as he came down from the panic induced adrenalin.

"We can help?" The dark haired man questioned uncertainly as he and his partner loitered a meter or so from the pair.

"You can leave." Nathan answered in a deadly voice that held no persuasion. He was grateful for these two's kindness, but really it was greatly their fault that this had happened at all.

The two scarpered as the tone took effect, he hadn't met anyone yet who could withstand it, and he wasn't disappointed. The tone even worked on his brother during some of his more elaborate tales, these two hadn't stood a chance.

As the men left, Peter begun to relax slowly, still trembling faintly in Nathan's arms.

"I-" Peter begun to choke out.

"Shh, its alright," Knowing his brother was trying to apologize for his fear. "I know, I know." Nathan pulled Peter back to him as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp, probably from anxiety or embarrassment.

Nathan was glad that Peter would turn to him for support, for so many years they had had a strained relationship. Nathan felt such a strong sense of protection as Peter fell back into his arms.

Peter let himself surrender to his brother's protective air, this time he wasn't going to put up a fight about it. Right now Peter wanted, needed, the safety and protection that his brother could offer. After all, as Nathan always said, it was his job.

After a good few minutes, Nathan decided they should make use of the only food they'd had for days.

"Just try to eat some Pete, you look like death done over." Nathan half requested as Peter recoiled slightly from the mushy substance.

"I'm not hungry, and I _don't_ need to be fed." He answered as he pushed away the fork Nathan was holding.

"Fine then, do it yourself." Nathan handed the implement to Peter, picking up the other one. Peter's hand shook as he held it, it scared him slightly that he was this weak, he'd never be able to stand up.

At Nathan's pointed look he ate the undistinguishable material. There was so little taste he had no idea what it was.

After a few measly mouthfuls Peter once again dropped back onto Nathan's chest, trembling from the effort of sitting up. In his head he accepted that being stubborn wasn't going to get them out of there any faster. He let the fork drop back to the plate.

Nathan felt the slight raise in his brother's temperature and noted the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He lifted one of the plastic cups that came with the scant meal, holding it for Peter to drink, fearing he would drop it on his own.

His suspicions were evidently right as Peter didn't raise a finger to the glass, placidly drinking from it as it was raised to his lips. Nathan let him drink until he begun spluttering. He held him as Peter coughed feebly before turning back into Nathan, eyes closed, his breathing only slightly erratic as he pulled the blanket up with his good arm.

Peter's lax expression allowed Nathan to sigh deeply, at least he wasn't in pain in his sleep.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

"Right, here we are people." Bennet announced to the motley crew of heroes as they pulled into some trees.

"We're a safe distance from the warehouses here, now we need to formulate a plan."

Claude rolled his eyes at the 'spy mode' Bennet had gone into.

"Basically, we should split up, and go in different routs." He announced happily.

"Claire, Ando, you two stay here." Bennet announced importantly.

"What! No, why?" Questioned the incensed cheerleader.

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm the only one here who _can't_ get hurt!"

"Do as you're told!" Commanded the father.

"Think about it mate, if you tell her to stay here, she'll only follow without any direction and really get in a pickle." Claude put in to help the situation progress. Claude was getting impatient, he could practically smell the poodle, and sitting arguing wasn't going to get him safe.

"I will stay here, I will not be much use, and then if anyone gets out I can help them here." Ando announced to various nods, and a proud look from Hiro, that he returned.

"I work alone." Claude mentioned pointedly.

"No. There's an even number and were keeping it that way." Claude grumbled at 'spy mode' Bennett's words, knowing he wasn't going to win out this one.

"Claire you're with me." Claire seemed to accept the only way she was going was with her dad, and nodded seriously.

"I'll go with Hiro." Niki announced, correctly interpreting the look Ando gave her to protect him. Hiro merely looked confused until Ando translated, then nodded happily.

"It would be an honor." He said swiftly, inclining his head.

'Oh great, I get this lump of a cop,'

"Hey I heard that!" Claude rolled his eyes at Matt's statement and got out of the car.

They all exchanged phone numbers, agreeing to ring the others whenever someone found the brothers, and then exit stage left quick as you like. There wouldn't be much hanging around, and no one wanted to be the one left behind to his or her fate.

And so the three teams crept towards the warehouse.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan shook Peter awake as he heard the door opening, he blinked heavily as he tried to sit up slightly.

The two men from earlier came in, this time with a highly frantic air about them, Peter seemed to twitch with the added tension.

"Get up." The lighter haired one hissed. "And don't make a sound, were getting you out of here." Nathan was about to ask a wary question when he was interrupted by the dark haired one.

"We've got no way to make you trust us, but it's got to be worth a shot right?" He sounded rather desperate.

"Nathan, I think they're ok." Peter near whispered to his brother, Nathan decided to trust his good people radar for once. After all, peter was nearly always right.

He nodded at the men and lifted Peter up by the arms, Peter flinching at the pain that shot though his broken one.

As he had predicted earlier, he couldn't stand. As soon as he was upright, a nauseating wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to loose any footing he'd managed to get.

Nathan caught his brother as his knees went, holding him tight to his chest. It was much harder to keep hold of him whilst standing up, the lack of decent food had Nathan sagging slightly with the extra weight.

Suddenly, he felt Peter being detached from him. Peter's weak death grip on him increased and he shut his eyes as he felt the foreign hands on him.

"Pete, just bare with it, it'll be okay. I promise." Peter saw the earnestly in his Nathan's eyes. He slowly let go of Nathan's shirt and allowed himself to be picked up by the dark haired man. Nathan could see him shaking, but felt a surge of pride as he saw Peter close his eyes and take those deep breaths Nathan was always insisting he took. He was doing his all to keep calm, even if his fist was clenched tightly.

The light haired man led, followed by Nathan and then the other two. The group headed out of the room, creeping as best they could down the corridors.

For ten minutes or so, everything was dandy. One second they were walking in line, the next several figures appeared on either side of the group. The shock sent them all into fighting. This proved futile, and soon they were all fighting to get out of the arms holding them.

As arms wrapped around him, Nathan saw Peter being dragged and hauled down the corridor away from him. Peter looked at him with the panic written clearly across his face, struggling, weak as he was, to escape.

"No!" Nathan yelled as he fought fruitlessly against the arms holding him, seeing his little brother disappearing in front of his eyes.

He was unaware of the exact events next, a world of pain seemed to attack his head all of a sudden, and then nothing.

Peter was dragged and thrown into a room with the dark haired man. The guy crawled over to him as the guards left, Peter rolled onto his stomach and propped himself on an elbow so as to be in a less vulnerable position.

"So what now?" He choked out.

"I don't know what will happen, but I want to thank you."

Peter stared at the man, both out of shock at the words and his rushed tone.

"About five months or so ago, you took care of my father as he died. I don't think I'd ever seen the old man more alive and happy then when he was on his death bed." The man laughed fondly. "So I just wanted to say thank you." He finished rather sheepishly.

Peter's own pain was forgotten as he awkwardly reached out with his broken arm to place on the others. He looked at least semi-comforted by the gesture.

"I don't know what they'll do to me, or you. But I never got a chance to thank you back then." Peter offered the man a sad sort of smile, not quite able to form words at the strange circumstance, but grateful all the same.

The two weren't given any longer to talk though as the door swung open.

Both men turned their heads to the door, the dark haired man opened his mouth to plea their defense, he never got the chance. The gunshot rang out like a canon in the small room, the walls and floor were no longer as white as before, now bearing the crimson blood spatters of a close range bullet wound.

Peter jumped back and cried out as the man he just connected with fell dead, bullet to the forehead. His head lolled towards Peter, sightless eyes staring up at the recoiled figure.

Peter panted desperately as he looked from the figure to the doctor, who had dropped the gun on a counter. He was thinking so much and so little at the same time that he could barely note the man's words.

As Peter felt himself be hauled up and laid on another surgical table he froze. The man turned away for a split second to face him with a filled syringe.

Peter's wide dilated eyes stared at what he supposed was a sedative for a few seconds before reacting. Suddenly he was aware of the man squinting at him, as though he couldn't see very well.

Risking a glance down Peter almost laughed as he saw, well didn't see, himself become invisible.

"Amazing, the man hissed malevolently."

The joy soon passed however as the man grabbed his upper arm and begun a plunging motion with the needle, evidently not caring where it went. Peter jerked off the table, only feeling a slight scratch from the needle.

He rolled onto the floor as the man let out a raged yell and reached for the gun. Peter scrambled as best he could away from the man as several shots rang out behind him.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

"This is so weird." Matt commented as he crept around corners, aware of Claude's presence but unable to see him.

"Stop thinking your own thoughts and focus on theirs." Came the irritable English whisper.

The cop paused and turned his head to the side slightly, Claude looked on in an impressed manner.

"Their not together. Which one do we take?" He asked staring somewhere a foot left of Claude, evidently to where he thought he was.

"Peter, he's the one I'm after." Claude answered, for once using the poodle's name, to save any complications.

"This way then." Claude followed Matt down endless corridors. Suddenly the man stopped ad then begun a run.

"We're making too much noise you oaf!" Claude nearly yelled, dashing after him.

"His thinking has changed, something must have happened!" He cried back, after that both forgot how much noise they made. Right now they had to make sure no one died.

They rounded a corner to hear about five repetitive gunshots. Matt practically blew the door off its hinges as he barged into the room, firing three shots in rapid succession at the man he automatically knew was shooting Peter Petrelli.

As the man fell dead to the floor he quickly surveyed the bloody scene in the room, but couldn't see Peter, just another body.

"Peter?" He called out, there were a few hiding places after all.

Claude however was moving straight over to a corner, Matt just couldn't see him.

As he entered Claude grasped the general gist of the proceedings, and quickly looked around. The useful thing about being invisible was that you could see other invisible people.

Claude looked around to see a bloody Peter curled up in a corner, clutching a steadily bleeding wound in his side. He strided over and crouched by the shuddering figure.

"Come on friend, open your eyes." He muttered in a slightly softer tone then usual. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and sat him against the wall, slapping his face lightly to get him more alert.

Slowly and heavily Peter cracked his eyes open and coughed weakly. Eyes widening only fractionally at the site of the other man.

"C-Claude." He coughed out.

"Right here mate. Though I must say, given that being a human bomb didn't finish you off, bit of a lousy sitch you've got yourself in here isn't it?" Claude felt that nag of worry increase as he noticed Peter was barely responding, his eyes rolling back slightly. The bleeding wasn't slowing down, and Matt had noticed where they were by the growing pool of blood.

"Is he alright?" The man was evidently quite worried.

"What do you think?" Claude half snapped, seeing the color steadily drain from Peter's face.

His eyes only cleared marginally as Claude slapped him again.

"Stay with me Poodle and I'll get you a biscuit." He tempted. Peter tried to focus on the blurred figure, finding it increasingly difficult to. He would have fallen over had it not been for Claude's hand on his shoulder.

"I-it hu-hurts." He choked out, drawing in shallow shuddering breaths.

"Yeah I'm not surprised." Claude well remembered the time he received several bullets to the chest.

"Let go now. Let the nice cop see you." Claude coaxed in his own way, holding the twitching figure up, the boy certainly wasn't able to, and Claude knew it. But that didn't mean the pup couldn't do anything useful, like not using energy on powers.

Peter seemed to shudder with the effort of controlling his power, Claude also letting himself be seen.

"Holy crap." Matt muttered as Claude begun to lift Peter up. Grabbing him under the arms, he could tell the pup was doing the best he could to keep himself upright, but it wasn't much use.

Claude growled as the poodle clung to him weakly as he let out a soft cry of pain, hanging limply in his arms. Claude would have killed the white-coated basterd himself if he weren't already dead. The guy had gone beyond re-kicking his poodle, he'd basically run over him and made him scared shitless on the side of the road, to afraid and socked to move out of the way of oncoming traffic.

Claude lifted the bloody figure into his arms, using his own invisibility to cover them both.

"Lead the way Parkman, oh and don't forget to let Bennet know we're off to the vet."

::Wow that was long! If you enjoyed then please leave me a review, they will make me want to write! Plus I've stayed up till 2:30 in the morn doing this, so I would very much appreciate appreciation for all my hard work

::Thank you to all my brilliant reviewers so far, let me know all your ideas and thoughts!

::Thanks for reading, shadowtheo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

Enjoy the reuniting!

What You Can't Explain: 5

Nikki walked ahead of Hiro as they conquered the corridors. The hyper man seemed to have no end to being impressed as the beautiful blonde woman before him threw men twice as thick as her out of the way without so much as a thought.

They had met quite a few guards, all had been heading their way, and this led the two to believe they had to be nearing something.

Nikki was in her element, she could feel Jessica's power working with her, and it was indescribable. She hadn't felt this complete in years.

Hiro had been nervous, but now was once more enjoying soaking up the sight of other people with powers. He would never get tired of this feeling of being one of a group.

The blonde beauty kicked down a heavily locked door in their way, it flew off its hinges and thudded into the wall opposite, making a ringing clang. Nikki smirked at the power whilst Hiro clapped appreciatively.

It turned out to be a bare gloomy room, they both entered, staring through the dust that had risen.

"Ah!" Hiro squeaked as he tripped over something, he turned to see a body lying before him, groaning softly.

"Flying man!" He yelled, crouching next to Nathan and turning him over. Nikki rushed over as well, kneeling down beside the stricken politician.

Both gasped as they saw the gash on Nathan's temple. Nikki softly placed her hand on the man's head as he blinked painfully.

"Peter?" He questioned in a dazed manner, slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"No, it is me, Hiro Nakamura, and the beautiful Nikki." Hiro announced merrily, slightly more at ease now that his hero was awakening.

"Am I dreaming?" He questioned, staring between the unlikely couple. "What happened, where's Peter?"

At any other time he would be more content waking up to the concerned gaze of the beautiful women, but right now he just wanted to make sure Peter was safe.

"The others we came with will be looking for him, but you can't help him like this." Nikki replied slightly worriedly as he managed to sit up. As she was a mother though the authoritive tones in her voice at least made Nathan think straight.

"I will not leave without my brother." He said in a calm but cold tone.

"We're not going anywhere yet, we'll ring the others and see what's going on." The answer was a compromise that for the moment all three agreed to stick to, even though Hiro didn't entirely understand what was going on. They sat and waited for Bennet to pick up the phone.

_"I was about to ring you."_ Came the calm voice through the speaker.

"We've found Nathan." She didn't add anything about leaving incase the injured man threw a fit.

_"Good, Claude and Parkman got Peter, we're meeting outside."_ And with that the conversation was ended.

"You happy with that?" She asked, Nathan was already standing with Hiro's help however. Evidently he was fine with it.

The trio began the trek back, Nathan resting only slightly on Hiro as he held his slightly bleeding head. Nikki lead the way once more.

'Hold on Pete, just hold on.' Nathan thought as they made good speed through the maze.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

"We're all set to go Claire-bear." Bennet informed his relieved daughter as he ended the conversation with Nikki.

Claire managed to prevent the smile that was fighting for position on her face at the use of her nickname in such a dangerous situation.

She had to admit she was slightly disappointed that they hadn't found either of the men, but it was probably just as well that they hadn't met Nathan. That would have been too tense, and she would be able to help Peter when they met.

Besides, she had already been shot at twice, one of the bullets only grazed her, but the other would have killed her. She could tell her dad had been disturbed, but he was soon relieved as Claire merely spat up the bullet and walked back out around the corner.

The man that had shot her had been so surprised he had run. And she hadn't missed her father's proud eyes after that one.

They turned and ran back down the corridor, they hadn't come in far yet and weren't far from the exit.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Matt and Claude moved swiftly down the corridor, they couldn't move too fast because of having to carry Peter. Claude was getting very anxious about the poodle.

He wasn't bleeding as swiftly, but he didn't think that was cause for celebration. Peter was pale and clammy looking, his breathing was shallow and severely labored, his pulse erratic.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Claude panted as they stopped to rest at a fork.

"I don't know, we ran here so fast I didn't see where we were going. And neither did you!" Matt added before Claude could speak up.

Claude allowed the invisibility to drop as they sat down heavily. Matt winced as he saw Peter's deathly complexion.

"He's gonna die at this rate." The cop panicked.

"You think I don't know that!" He replied sarcastically.

Matt shook Peter's prone form slightly, when there was no effect he slapped him sharply, even Claude winced at it.

Peter gasped and coughed in reaction, clinging weakly on to Matt's arm as if he would fall otherwise, despite being on the ground.

"Why'd you do that!"

"I don't know, I. I could just hear his thoughts getting quieter." The two exchanged a look, it sounded as though Peter really was on his deathbed.

"I'm calling Bennet and wonder girl, you keep him alive." As Claude dialed Matt tapped Peter's face.

"Hey man, stay with me okay, no one else is dying here today right?" Peter's eyes opened and his focus slid across Matt for a few seconds, as if even moving his eyes was taking effort. The grip on Matt's arm loosened further.

'Nathan, where's Nathan.' The tired but panicked thoughts reached Matt's head.

"Nathan, your brother right?" Peter once again met his eyes desperately. Matt glanced at Claude who had heard through the conversation on the phone.

"Let him know he's safe, the girl and Asian man found him, he isn't hurt bad."

"He's safe, he's okay." Matt pushed out urgently, smiling at the sliver of joy that found it's way into the sad brown orbs.

The moment was short lived however as Peter hissed in pain, tightening the grip on his arm painfully before letting go. Matt looked on shocked as he whimpered and tried to curl in on himself, coughing violently.

"Claude!" He yelled as the young man begun coughing up blood.

"Get here now!" The invisible man yelled into the phone before kneeling swiftly by Peter's head.

"Come on Poodle not now." He reverted to the nickname with the tension of the situation. Breaking his many rules of 'as little physical contact as possible' as he grasped Peter's shoulders firmly but gently, turning him over so that he was holding his head steady on the floor.

Peter's usually immaculate hair sprawled out over the floor, giving him an even feebler look. Peter coughed weakly as he tried to draw in oxygen.

Panicked eyes opened to meet Claude's, the deep brown eyes showing pinpricks of pupils as Peter begun to pant desperately.

"What's going on?" Matt's raised and fearful voice asked, afraid of the answer.

Claude ignored the question in favor of helping Peter who was rapidly going into shock. This is when he regretted not having any medical training.

Peter's eyelids fluttered between open and closed as he gasped. Claude took his rapid and erratic pulse, then placed a hand over his heart, feeling the rapidly palpitating organ not doing its job.

Swiftly he whipped off his heavy coat and laid it over Peter, he at least knew some first aid. Luckily Matt evidently knew first aid, well he was a cop. And after getting over his initial reaction, and seeing Claude taking steps to prevent shock and blood loss, he swiftly joined in.

He tore off his jacket and proceeded to rip his shirt up. He folded up a section and placed it on the wound at Peter's side, painfully aware of how they should have done it earlier, and then bound the pad to him with torn strips of his shirt. He deftly noted that films always made tearing shirts look so much simpler.

Once he was finished he placed the jacket back on Peter, and lifted his feet so they were in his lap.

As Claude finished his evaluation of Peter he jumped up and barged into the nearest room, Matt heard him throwing items around the place before he ran out and into the next room.

"Aha!" He yelled in triumph before running out with a handled box. Matt saw immediately the picture of a heart with lightning going through it. A defibrillator.

"Let me!" Matt yelled as he saw Claude struggling with the mechanism, unsure how it worked. Whilst Matt turned it on, Claude held Peter's head, the feel of a hand on his hair caused the panting and sweating figure to shift hysterical eyes to Claude. Peter gasped a bit harder as he found that darkness was creeping around him, desperately willing his heart to slow down, tear tracks slowly making their way down his face.

"Hurry!" Claude yelled as Peter's watery eyes fluttered close, his head lolling to the side.

"Move!" Matt yelled as he threw off the coat and attached the electric pads to Peter's chest. A couple of seconds after they detached from the prone figure, Peter's body jolted of the ground slightly, back arching, before landing back in a sprawled position.

Matt took off the pads as Claude checked the pulse at Peter's neck, finding it weak but stable he checked his heart, when that was found to be beating both men sighed deeply. Matt rubbed his head.

"His thoughts," He muttered. "At the end, they were so...tormented. There were so many of them." Claude looked appraisingly at the mind reader, not really wanting to know what the poodles last thoughts would have been.

He was jolted out of that thought by a small noise next to him. He turned to see Peter with his face screwed up in pain, moving ever so slightly.

"Whoa mate, no need for another heart attack now is there?" Claude asked merrily as Peter stared up in pain. Matt placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, looking into his eyes with an emotion Claude couldn't describe.

Peter seemed to sense the cop's troubled and uncertain emotions, and looked like he tried to smile for a bit before breathing in sharply in pain and closing his eyes.

Matt watched Peter breath painfully as Claude called Bennet to 'cancel the cavalry'.

"You're doing good, just try to stay with us Peter." Matt said as the pained and tired eyes once more rose to his.

"Right, lets get a move on then." Claude announced, back to his usual cheerful sarcasm. However, when he moved to pick up Peter, Matt saw that he was being very careful.

Lifting Peter up under the arms, Claude felt a shaking hand grasp onto his shoulder. The poor kid could barely see straight as he staggered into him. Matt made sure Peter was wearing the coat securely as Claude held onto him. He could see that Peter's eyes were still shocky, they needed to keep him warm.

Claude eased the poodle into his arms, once more carrying him and cloaking their presence with invisibility. Matt listened closely for the thoughts of the others.

"This way." He announced as he took the right hand path, leading the way to the outside.

::Y ::G ::T ::H ::O

Nathan was beginning to get scared. They had managed to escape with Nikki only having to beat up two guards, Nathan would never have expected it of her.

After that they had made it out without a problem. Getting back to the car had revealed that no one else had returned yet.

At first Nathan had accepted that fact, and allowed Hiro's friend to bandage his head up.

Not long after Claire and her adoptive father turned up. Nathan didn't pay much attention to the man, but allowed Claire to give him a crushing hug. He held her back as he saw the tears of worry in her eyes.

"It sounded bad when they rang us, but they called back to say everything was fine." Nathan jerked out of the embrace as he heard the worried words spoken to the other three.

"What happened." Nathan demanded with all the authority a bandaged politician can muster.

"From the sound of it Peter was having some trouble, but then they said everything was fine again." Bennet explained in a tense way, but Nathan could see he was worried about Peter. Evidently they'd met before. But that didn't excuse him for abandoning his baby brother.

"And you _left _them!" Nathan thundered.

"They said he was fine!" Bennet retorted equally angrily.

"How could he possibly be fine! He's been shot, tortured, starved! Hell he nearly drowned! And you left him!" Bennet wasn't going to back down that easy though, although the others (except Hiro who didn't really understand) were looking shocked at the information.

"They said-"

"Well what if it's not! We managed to get out fine, but none of us had to carry someone else. They'll be slower, they probably made a hell of a lot of noise with whatever happened to make them ring you, and so now guards will probably be chasing them down! And if my little brother dies because they said they were fine, and you didn't think to check, then you'll be running from a whole lot more in your life pal."

The last part was said in such a deadly voice that even Bennet looked slightly alarmed. Claire finally stepped up.

"Look, he'll be fine!" She said sounding tense and anxious as Nathan closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down.

"And even if he is that hurt, he'll be fine again once were close, okay?!" Tears of frustration laced her tone, Nathan realized this had to be a tough situation for her, but Peter was ill and scared somewhere instead of beside him. And he couldn't forgive that.

After a few more tense minuets of waiting they heard the crunching of footsteps. Everyone turned to see Matt Parkman appear from the trees, panting heavily. He looked drawn but relieved. Nathan was confused however.

"Aren't you one of the people Peter was supposed to be with?" At Matt's nod he rushed forwards. "Then _where_ is he!"

"Easy there rottweiler, wouldn't want to scare away the poor poodle now would ya?" Came the much loved, ha, sound of Claude's voice as he materialized beside Matt.

Nathan turned to stare at the man, letting the insult slip as he saw Peter held securely in his arms. He ran forwards as the man laid Peter on the ground.

"Pete, wake up buddy." He coaxed, running his hand through the hair of his deathly white brother. As Peter's eyelids struggled weakly to open he caught a glimpse of his brother, concern and relief for once showing clearly in his eyes. Nathan saw the corner of Peter's mouth twitch slightly as though trying to smile, then the eyes shut as he took a shuddering breath.

Peter's head leaned slightly towards Nathan, as if to ask if he could take the pain away, and it killed Nathan that he couldn't.

Claire took this as her cue to move, she went and knelt next to Nathan, who moved to let her get to Peter.

Seeing just how weak he was Claire reached out and held his hand. As soon as they made contact Peter gasped and coughed, Claude saw him move up to lean on his previously broken arm, a little more color returning to his skin as he sat up shakily.

He still held his chest lightly, but as he looked at Claire he gave he a breathless lopsided grin, still amazed by her power. Claire beamed back and grabbed him into a hug, which he returned.

As they detached Claude stepped forwards and offered his hand to Peter, hauling him to his feet, where he stood just slightly shakily.

"Don't expect me to do this again, 'cause I won't."

"I wont, don't worry. Thanks." He added after a bit, Claude resisted the urge to punch him in favor of rolling his eyes and moving away.

Peter turned around to see his brother standing slightly awkwardly and stiffly a few steps away, he never was good at showing emotion around other people. But he would do, if it looked like he was doing it for Peter, and as long as Peter initiated it.

And that's exactly what he did. Peter took the few steps to his brother and let himself fall into Nathan's waiting arms, grinning into his brothers shoulder as arms wrapped around him.

Nathan released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he collided with Peter, holding his brother securely as the hyper figure shifted slightly, making them move in small twisting movements.

After a bit they pulled apart, Nathan had a reputation after all. But he kept a hand on Peter's shoulder, lest he fly away with his natural energy, guiding him back to the car where the others had given them a respectful distance.

Bennet smiled at Peter as he passed before getting into the driving seat, Claude practically ran to the passenger seat, the others soon realized why.

They all looked at each other and at the five seats available in the back of the car.

"Can't you teleport back?" Peter asked Hiro.

"Err, my powers not work so well like that."

"Well, I guess I could fly." Peter suggested.

"No! Even if your feeling better your in no fit state to fly."

"Yeah, poodle never did quite crack that one." Claude chipped in. Peter frowned and turned away from the Claude-ish insult, also trying to avoid Nathan's questioning look.

"Then you're not flying either, you probably have a concussion." Nathan lowered Peter's hand as he raised it to examine his head.

"Well what do we do then?" Matt asked frustrated.

A few minuets later found the car on the road, there was a lot of awkward movement in the back, whilst Claude had a mega watt grin and Bennet held a long suffering look.

Ando was one of the few who seemed thrilled, having the beautiful but angry Nikki on his lap. Claire sat squashed between them and the miserable Hiro, Bennet had shouted at anyone who suggested Clair sat on their lap. Matt looked awkward, trying to be small so as to give Hiro and the two people next to him as much room as possible. Claude beamed at Peter's priceless half frustrated, half embarrassed face as he was forced to sit on Nathan.

"Stop moving."

"I'm not! And if I am then you'll have to forgive me for not wanting to sit on you."

"You never used to mind."

"I used to be five!"

Claude could barely keep himself from laughing at the two brother's argument. The two faced relationship was evidently the reason for Peter's flying troubles.

Eventually Peter allowed himself to settle back into his living seat. As he let his head rest on Nathan's shoulder his brother wound his arms around Peter's waist. And Peter let him, because he could tell Nathan was still afraid for him and wanted to protect him. And right now he didn't mind being protected.

Deep down he had been glad that Nathan hadn't let anyone else sit on him, he wasn't sure how he'd react to it and Nathan evidently didn't want to put him out of his comfort zone. Nathan himself certainly hadn't forgotten the look on Peter's face when he was panicking at being touched, and never wanted to see his brother put through that again.

And if he had anything to do with it, Peter wouldn't ever be put through that, Nathan wasn't ever quite ready for Peter to stop wanting affection, even from seemingly random people. He wanted Peter to stay too trusting for his whole life, because that would mean that he'd never been given reason to change.

As Peter let his eyes drop shut, Nathan stroked his head softly, lulling the already tired figure to sleep. And for once, Nathan found he didn't care if people saw and realized he had a soft side, Peter would laugh at him, but he'd also understand in that Peter-like way that he always does.

He smiled slightly as Peter mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, before he noticed the bearded man smirking. He sent a deadly glare at him, but received nothing more then a jovial wink. 'He must be someone Peter knows' he thought. Because Peter seemed to accumulate these strange, semi-friendly beings to him as though he were a magnet.

And Nathan knew that the one thing Peter wouldn't let him protect him from was these people. Hey, Nathan could give him one thing right? Maybe he'd just work on that one later instead.

::Voila! I'm off again for the weekend, so if you want me to continue soon then leave me lots of nice review to come back to! I'll keep writing as long as I get reviews!

::shadowtheo.


	6. Chapter 6

HA! Bet you weren't expecting this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

Because that last episode gave me _just_ the inspiration I need! I may filch a little bit, but events are still very different and will occur differently, so its still new and AU.

_WARNING!_ This may well get darker/creepier/more psychotic then before, so if the last few chapters rocked you…maybe turn away whilst my sanity holds me in check!

What You Can't Explain: 6 Flying Trouble.

Nathan couldn't quite believe that he had let himself get into this situation, but the mysterious bearded man's words still rang like an insult in his ears. 'Poodle never did quite crack that one.' Nathan ground his teeth just thinking what that was supposed to imply, or what the reasons for this little disability of Peter's was. Especially since flying was how this whole fiasco started.

"NO! Don't just _jump_ Pete, for God's sake!"

"Well I wouldn't be, but you're not telling me what to do!"

Yup, Nathan Petrelli, previous politician, now lawyer, was trying to teach his little brother Peter to fly. Heaven help him.

Nathan stared with despair at the situation, Peter stood with his arms crossed and a slight pout on his face as he and Nathan stood on the second floor balcony.

"Why not just jump, its all I can do to start flying, its what you do isn't it?" Exasperation radiated in every nerve of his being, along with the hint of disappointment that only Nathan would be able to detect. He sighed and Peter tensed further as they both got more worked up.

"Look, I don't 'just jump'!" Nathan sighed again and raked a hand through his hair. "It comes naturally to me! Doesn't it to you? You were always the one ranting on about it. I don't think you'd have the ability to fly if you couldn't use it." Nathan saw the subtle twitch in Peter's facial features that marked the failure he felt in himself. He cringed inwardly at the determined set of Peter's jaw; this would only mean some sort of death-defying stunt that Nathan would have to clean up.

Nathan just thanked whatever benevolent creatures were watching that his wife and kids were still in France and were likely to be for quite a while. He had the impression that Heidi wanted to enjoy her new ability to run where the press couldn't snap it up.

It had been a month since he and Peter had been captured, and about three and a bit weeks since they had escaped. In that time Peter had managed to fully heal, but although he still went to his 'death-bed job' as Nathan called it, each day he returned looking drained and frustrated. Claire had visited twice, and Nathan feared that each time had been without her father's consent. Nathan was even convinced that Peter's strange invisible friend had visited, much to Nathan's distaste, he couldn't prove it however because all he'd seen were doors opening or closing of their own occurred. He hadn't asked Peter about this however, he didn't know why exactly, maybe he just didn't want to admit that it could be something as childish as jealousy that he was feeling towards the strange man who had a connection with _his_ brother.

Nathan scratched his head again as he tried to think of a way to get Peter to fly safely. Just as he was considering the child leash he still had from Monty, the inevitable happened.

One moment both Petrelli's were standing on the balcony, the next, Peter had leapt off the it.

"Peter!" Nathan cried as he ran to the edge, expecting to see a crumpled heap of a brother. Peter however, plummeted about a story before managing to somehow gain some flying talent and soared into the sky. The older Petrelli could only look on in shock and horror as first the younger wheeled around delightedly in the air, and then got struck by a vicious gust of wind.

Nathan leapt into the air, in an attempt to save his now falling brother, but a tree seemed to do his work for him. With a few sickening crunches and snaps the top of the tall fir tree finally stopped reeling from Peter's harsh impact.

With the sort of speed only a fretting Nathan Petrelli could reach he flew to the offending plant. All prepared for blood and a mangled corpse with glazed dark eyes, Nathan felt himself deflate from worry, but swelled in anger as he saw a merely disgruntled Peter wince and try to untangle himself from the encasing branches.

"What did I tell you!? Don't just jump!" Nathan all but bellowed at his prone brother.

"Why not!? That's what you just did!" Peter squawked back indignantly.

"I jumped _up_...not _off_ the balcony. There's a difference Pete." Nathan didn't understand how this could be such a complex thought to grasp as Peter's deep brown eyes stared up at him in confusion and anger.

"Well then why didn't you just _say_ that then, instead of telling me what not to do, ever heard of 'carrots not sticks' Nathan?" Nathan however, had had enough of this malachy. Peter either would not, or could not fly without there being serious risk to his well being. He had stood out in the boiling and unusual winter sun for god knows how many hours telling Peter the exact same instructions only for him to completely ignore them anyway, and end up causing him unnecessary worry.

"Fine then, you think your such a hot shot, jump off and fly down by yourself, I'm not sticking round to witness the carnage." With that Nathan effortlessly swooped back to the house, leaving his very ruffled little brother behind him.

Nathan had every intention of leaving Peter up there until either he learned his lesson, or learned how to fly. At this moment neither seemed like a potential reality. The invisible, bearded man laughed in his head.

:Y :G :T :H :O

Peter had swiftly realised he was in a sticky situation, more so then he wanted to let on to Nathan certainly. His ankle ringed non-stop with pain from connecting badly with a branch, and as the sun had set and the wind picked up he was getting cold.

It turns out that even Peter Petrelli has his limit in the realm of death-defying acts as he peered nauseously from the top of the humungous tree. He didn't fancy his chances at flying, let alone landing with his ankle. But he couldn't _climb_ down. The last pale streaks of gold haunted the sky against the storm grey clouds that had rolled in.

Peter shivered and looked over to the lighted house with its lights glowing mockingly. He growled at his own inadequacy. He couldn't find his job satisfyingly any more, because whenever his client patient would reach out to thank him or gain his attention, he would have to fight back a flinch and the painful memories of less welcome touches, he wasn't about to tell Nathan this either. Especially not when he was considering turning in his resignation, again. Soon he wouldn't be able to get work. He couldn't fly, not properly, with or without Nathan, not that he'd tell his older brother how he'd been practicing without him. He couldn't heal perfectly anymore, as his more recent escapades from the balcony had taught him.

Oh there never remained any serious problems, a bruise here, a sprain there, nothing he couldn't fix...or hide. But it was getting harder, and more frequent. But he wouldn't tell Nathan this either. Nor would he tell him he couldn't draw the future, read minds, move things with telekinesis, and barely even turn invisible. Something he had managed flawlessly until now. No, he wouldn't tell him how he kept feeling more and more tired, sluggish and kept having moments of weakness so great he could barely stand. He wouldn't say how he suspected that something was going very wrong with him, that he couldn't get out of this tree, couldn't let people touch him, even though he still craved it, couldn't stop getting scared.

Not when Nathan seemed content, if a little strained. Not when Nathan seemed to be actually enjoying his company. Not when Nathan, though he hid it, was starting to enjoy flying.

So Peter would stay up here in this tree, alone and scared, feeling his empathic heart beat faster as he found it hard to hold himself together, despite the cold telling it to slow down. Peter cringed when he felt himself sniff at a twinge of pain, not from his ankle, but from his abdomen.

He whimpered at the thought that he was slowly falling apart, and had no way to stop it. He even found it hard to focus now, when he was stuck in a tree.

"Nathan." The name was barely a whisper, he couldn't bear to ruin whatever peace they had found, even though he was certain it was going to happen sooner rather then later.

YGTHO

Nathan was beginning to get the faint stirrings of guilt. It was now lashing down with rain and there was no sign of Peter. He could barely even see the tree he'd left his younger sibling in.

He gazed out the large window in the lounge, pondering if he should go collect his way-ward, and no doubt soaking brother. But that would mean loosing to that inevitable smirk.

Not that it should matter, but it really just did. Somehow most of their fights ended up coming down to a competition of stubbornness, Peter usually won.

He sighed in frustration; he didn't even want to try flying in this weather.

Just as he thought it, lightning struck the sky, temporarily illuminating the tree and, Nathan's stomach sank in sickness, a dark figure hurtling towards the ground.

YGTHO

Peter must have drifted off, because all at once images flashed before his eyes. Until everything became sickly still, holding a sort of ominous secret.

He could only see a sterile white room, with a large wooden bed in the middle. Cautiously his dream-self shifted closer.

The sight that met him chilled him to the bone. His father lay still as a statue, exactly the same almost as when he'd last seen him. But that, this, was all impossible right? Almost as soon as he thought it, eyes flew open to meet his.

A piercing pain unlike any he'd felt before scorched through his eyes to his head.

Peter cried out at the pain of it and jumped badly, twisting around to try to escape from the imaginary eyes and arms over him. With a terrible cracking and crunching noise, Peter was shockingly aware of the ground, or tree, disappearing around him.

Desperately he grabbed at air, but found himself hurtling to the ground. Wind and rain lashed his strangely red vision as the ground rushed up to meet him.

A fracturing pain hit him, and for a few long seconds he was unaware of anything but pain.

Slowly he registered his red-glazed eyes being open, rain-flattened grass filling his vision. His head rang with pain and his eyes didn't seem to be working properly as they blinked with a shuttered motion, laced with the same piercing feeling.

As they managed to close, he begun to notice the disjointed pain, and searing cracking that he associated with broken bones mending and dislocation re-locating. But it was slow, painfully slow, and everything hurt too much to be working seamlessly. Especially his head and eyes, what was wrong with them?

And then there were hands on his shoulders, and he couldn't help but flinch. A voice, Nathan's, he realized, was calling to him desperately. And he tried to open his eyes to be more useful.

Nathan was petrified. Peter's body had remained twisted and broken for too long. And even as he reached the dark figure, it still looked crumpled.

Urgently he grabbed Peter's shoulders, and he must have done it too hard because the small, damaged frame jerked away from him weakly.

With all the gentleness he could muster whilst his little brother was getting soaked, he eased him onto his back.

"Peter? Come on Pete talk to me here!" He pleaded.

Horror coursed through him as Peter almost blindly turned to him, trying to open his eyes that seemed to be crying blood. Shattered dull brown eyes heavily opened to him, struggling to stay that way as more red liquid washed over them to fall gracelessly over his cheeks.

"Oh God…" Nathan murmured in shock and terror as his little brother winced, coughed and blinked, almost desperately trying to focus on him through the blood and pain.

"Nathan?" Peter chocked out in a scared and confused voice.

"Shh, don't try to talk Pete." Nathan tried, even though he was desperate for Peter to keep talking, to be all right, even though he knew it wouldn't stop Peter.

"It hurts Nathan..." Peter claimed, closing his eyes weakly and shivering.

"Hold on, you're gonna be okay!" Nathan insisted. Because he had to be, because he was Peter, because he was his little brother. Because Nathan wouldn't be able to fly without him.

: Woo! Please tell me what you think!

: Thanks for reading, shadowtheo


End file.
